


Loki's Journey {10 minutes - Thor, Avengers & Thor 2}

by TesalionLortus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angry Tom Hiddleston, Character Development, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Minor Character Death, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Villain Tom Hiddleston, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's journey and character development throughout ALL THREE Marvel movies, with excellent performance from Tom Hiddleston.</p><p>Ragnarok still ahead of us, so until it's out, please, feel free to enjoy my video summary and study.</p><p>All comments and opinions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Journey {10 minutes - Thor, Avengers & Thor 2}




End file.
